thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2013
|image1=File:2013ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg |company:=Fisher-Price |yearbook:=Volume XVIII |pamphlet:=US (Vehicle Checklist) |previous=2012 |next=2014 }} 2013 is the twenty-first year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. This is the first year the line was produced by Fisher-Price under Mattel. Products gained rounded edges for safety purposes and plastic was included increasingly into destinations and vehicles in order to cut down on production costs. Avaliable Products Since the line is under a new company, everything released is technically new for Mattel. Items that are new or reintroduced to the Wooden Railway overall are noted. Vehicles Vehicles were updated to feature curved edges and longer magnets guards. This is the first year since 2003 where dates on vehicles wheels were updated. Later in the year, painted wheels were removed from vehicles that originally had them. Engines *James *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Spencer *Emily *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Victor *Toby *Percy *Thomas *D199 (reintroduction) *Winston (new) *Stafford (new) *Luke (new) *Den and Dart (new) *Fergus (reintroduction) *Ferdinand *Hiro *Belle *Bash *Dash *Rheneas *Scruff *Rosie *Fearless Freddie *Charlie *Skarloey *Stephen (new) *Millie (new) *Paxton *Salty *Connor (new) *Caitlin (new) *Flying Scotsman (reintroduction) *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert (reintroduction) *Patchwork Hiro (reintroduction) *Mavis at the Quarry (new) *Green Salty (new) *Stephen Comes to Sodor (new) Coaches and Cars *Rocky *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets (new) *Musical Caboose *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Annie and Clarabel *Crawling Critters Cargo Car (new) *Oil and Coal Cargo (new) *Circus Train *Stephen's Castle Coaches (new) *Sodor Bakery Delivery (new) *Aquarium Cars *Day Out With Thomas 2013 (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie (reintroduction) *Flynn *Harold *Butch *Kevin *Jack (reintroduction) *Patrick Multi-Car Packs *Adventures of Thomas *Peter Sam's Dynamite Delivery (new) *Thomas' Pig Pick Up (new) *Percy's Musical Ride (new) *Steamies vs. Diesels (cancelled) *Happy Birthday (new) *Race to the Rescue (new) *Thomas' Balloon Delivery (new) *Rusty to the Rescue (new) *Toby's Castle Delivery (new) *Thomas' Castle Delivery (new) *Santa's Little Engine (new) *Stephen and the Castle Coach (new) *Sidney's Holiday Special (new) Battery-Operated *Battery-Operated Hiro (new) *Battery-Operated Diesel (new) *Battery-Operated Thomas *Battery-Operated James *Battery-Operated Percy *Battery-Operated Booster Steam Car with Thomas (new) *Battery-Operated Salty Talking Engines *Talking Spencer (new) *Talking Gordon *Talking Emily *Talking Victor *Talking Toby (new) *Talking Thomas *Talking Diesel 10 (new) Buildings and Destinations Many destinations also featured more detailed graphics and artwork with characters appearing on the destinations themselves, a feature carried over from Fisher-Price's other merchandise line, Take-n-Play. *Maron Lights and Sounds Signal Shed (new) *Popcorn Factory (new) *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Water Tower (reintroduction) *Wood Chipper (new) *Search Light (new) *Battery Charging Station (new) *Deluxe Roundhouse *Tidmouth Sheds *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Wash Down *Castle Crane (new) *Sodor Search and Rescue (new) *Sodor Paint Factory (new) *Deluxe Railroad Crossing Signal *Sodor 3-in-1 Scenes (new) *Knapford Station Bridges and Tunnels *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Rumblin' Bridge *Wacky Track Bridge (new) *Log Tunnel (new) *Stone Drawbridge *Snow Tunnel (new) Sets *Snowy Mountain Figure 8 Adventure (new) *Farmhouse Pig Parade Set (new) *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set (reintroduction) *5-in-1 Up and Around Set *Oval Starter Set *Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set *Deluxe King of the Railway Set (new) *Deluxe Mountaintop Supply Run Set (new) *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Treasure at the Mine Figure 8 Set (new) *Percy and the Mail Station (new) *Brendam Bay Shipping Co. Set (new) *Deluxe Tidmouth Timber Co. Set (new) *Pirate Ship Figure 8 Set (new) *Dieselworks Figure 8 Set (new) *Wooden Railway Starter Set (new) *Ultimate Wooden Railway Set (new) Track *Adaptor Track Pack *Small Curve Track Pack (reintroduction) *5-in-1 Track Pack (new) *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Deluxe Figure 8 Expansion Track Pack *Switch Track Pack (reintroduced) *Ascending Track and Riser Pack Play Accessories *Railway Adventure Playboard (new) *2-in-1 Playboard (new) *Island of Sodor Playtable (new) *Felt Playmat *Play and Go Carry Case Trivia *Most prototypes of items are 2011 versions with some minor changes. *The yearbook this year received check boxes again. Gallery 2013 Toys R Us Times Square launch Category:Years